


A Dangerous Game (of Cat and Mouse)

by marksleftnutt (ImpulsiveRenegade)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Detective Noir, Detectives, Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Psychoteeth, Restraints, Serial Killers, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/marksleftnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Joel has been following the clues psychotic killer Gavin has left behind for almost a year. They finally meet in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game (of Cat and Mouse)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one shot, but I'll leave it open for a possibility of continuing it one day.

He knew he’d been drugged with something as he groggily came back to reality. His back was stiff and sore, and neck had a horrible kink in it. He blinked slowly, trying to gain his bearings in the dimness of the room

"Welcome back to the real world, Detective Heyman," a voice whispered from behind him.

Joel’s eyes flashed open with a start, and he went to reach for his gun, but found his arms were tied to his sides. He tried to turn around in the chair to see who it was even though he had his suspicions. He could feel his heartbeat rise with panic; he was restrained and defenseless at the mercy of the accented voice which he knew belonged to the very man he had been investigating for 11 long months.

"Free," Joel growled through gritted teeth as he felt two hands come from behind to rest on his shoulders, the British serial killer laying his head on Joel’s shoulder.

Joel turned his head, his cheek rubbing against stubble from the contact. He pulled his face away immediately, feeling like he had just touched fire. “Where the hell am I?” he demanded, struggling against the bonds.

"Oh, somewhere," Gavin sang, his breath hot against Joel’s neck. "It doesn’t really matter. We’re here together now. That’s all that really matters, right?" His grip on Joel’s shoulders lessened as his hands drifted down, caressing Joel’s chest and leaving trails of red down the once crisp white shirt.

'Shit.' Joel's mind raced, trying to collect his memories, figure out exactly how Free had found him, and why. He had been at the bar drinking after a long day in the office, nursing a bottle of Jack, and then…

He couldn’t remember.

"Ahhh," Gavin sighed contently as he rested his head in the crook of Joel’s shoulder. Joel immediately tensed at the contact. "Relax, love. I brought you here because I knew you were looking for me. I know how much you obsess about me. I know you think about me almost as much as I do about you."

It was then he felt the gentle touch of warmth, the smooth caress of something wet trace along the curve of his neck, the chuckle at his racing heart.

That moment, Joel realized he was no longer the hunter, but the prey.


End file.
